You Still Kiss The Same
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is connected to the Morgan Idenity series from General Hospital and you could guess the pairing okay it's Sonny and Danny, No! It's Brenda as Sam and Sonny. This is a Las VegasGeneral Hosptial crossover. These character either belong to Las VegasGH
1. Chapter 1

You still kiss the same

By

Chosen2007

Part 1- If one change in history, the night when Carly disappear then got drugged by Faith's goons, Brenda and Sonny had one more night together.

This is one whale that Sam wished never came to her hotel. This is one whale she wishe would not have come back into her life even for a second and she walked to him like a star struck teenager. She looked in his eyes and said "Hi Sonny." Sonny was confused because they said Sam Marquez invited him to stay at the hotel but it sure looked like Brenda Barrett. He slowly walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and hugged her so close. She was cold, she was so closed off but he still hugged the same. He was so lost, so angry and yet she still felt the same way she always did. They looked at each other and they were speechless. "What don't you show me to the room?" Sonny said and Brenda shook her head, Sam kept her face like he was just another whale and prayed no one knew.

After Sonny got settled in, She went to Ed and told him it was private. Ed made sure it was. "What's wrong?" Ed asked, "Sonny is here." Sam said and Ed knew what that meant. "Does he know your Brenda?" Ed asked, "That's the thing about Sonny, he cuts through bullshit." Sam said and Ed responded, "I want you to take the rest of the weekend off." Ed said and Sam was speechless, "When you first came here, you were good and you know I had to do a background check on you. You told me that you needed to keep this a secret and I asked you, if you were over him. You didn't answer." Ed said and Brenda shook her head no. "You have a choice." Ed said and Sam shook her head then walked out.

Sam was at the bar and Delinda walked in. Sam told her about Sonny and Delinda agreed with her father. Sam went upstairs and looked in the mirror, she had tears running down her eyes and then she left the Monticello. She took the different routes and the different highways. She was ten miles from the Monticello and she parked, she walked into the house and there was her little girl, Vanessa. The little girl that she had four years ago when Sonny and her made love for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

You Still Kiss The Same

By

Chosen2007

Part 2- This is really Romantic, really and very tearful.

Sam walked into the Monticello, Sam took care of her whales, Sam walked in to the elevator and the doors closed but Brenda walked out of the elevator. She knocked on the door and Sonny opened it. She walked in and closed the door. "I was being tailed by Lorenzo, Luis's brother. I had to find a way to get away from him and so I talk to this F.B.I guy who knew someone who looked like me who I could…You know the rest obviously." Brenda said and Sonny responded, "I've been shot at, been divorced twice, have two more beautiful children and went through two mental breakdowns. I never thought I see you again." Sonny said and he looked into those eyes, Sam blink but Brenda stare. "I'm like this teenager who gets wobbly at the knees, whenever you look like me, like that." Brenda said and Sonny responded, "Like what?' Sam shook her head, "Don't be coy Sonny, you know what look." Brenda finished with. Sonny took her hand and held it. Brenda looked up. "I'm not the same guy I was. You know I always pulled you in well you could remove my hand or you could come here." Sonny said and Brenda didn't know how to take that. "I have a choice." Brenda said and Sonny shook his head, Brenda tear up, everything she's built as Sam crumbles at the sight of Sonny's eyes and she walked those steps to kiss him so soft with that hint of passion. That kiss shut out the old days and brought them back to that one fiery night where she was all his. They stopped and she smiled, "You still kiss the same." "Meet me at the bar at seven." Brenda said and Sonny shook his head, she walked then turned around. She smiled and walked out.

She sat back at the bar and Sam was taken care of her whales but Brenda was looking at the clock and Danny walked to her the sat down. "What's up Sam?" Danny asked and if Brenda was going to what she thought she was going to do she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

You Still Kiss the Same

By

Chosen2007

Part 3- Daughty- It's Not Over is in this fiction and this is the prequel to the Morgan Identity.

Sonny took out Brenda on a date and they had a great time catching up. They watched each other; they had a great time and were enjoying each other's company like they did the first time they dated. It was so easy to fall into the same patterns, the same touches and the same bad jokes. Brenda was whispering in her alter-ego's ear, her alter-ego Sam Maruqez was just sitting there trying to read Sonny. Brenda took Sonny to Mini-golf of all places and they played a game. Brenda cheated and won, Sonny protested. Sonny took her to the batting cages while Sonny was dominant, Brenda ducked on many pitches. He laughed and her alter-ego whisper told her to tell him.

"Remember we promised not to re-live what we did." Brenda said, Sonny shook her head, "You told me that if anything happened from it that you wanted me to take care of it and only tell you if I couldn't handle it. Ed's been helping me. Sonny you have a little girl named Vanessa." Brenda showed a picture of her and then added, "If you want, I will move back to Port Charles, stay in an apartment and you could have full access to her as much as you want." Sonny then told her, "When Carly and I split, the last time, I had a man give me reports and I knew about Vanessa." "Why am I not surprise?" Brenda said and Sonny said, "I want you to marry me."

**I was blown away.****What could I say?****It all seemed to make sense.****You've taken away everything****And I can't deal with that.****I try to see the good in life****But good things in life are hard to find.****We'll blow it away, blow it away.****Can we make this something good?****Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**

Brenda was taken back and said, "No leaving me at the atlar, Ed will find you." Sonny shook his head. "I mean he's an ex-CIA agent, he will find you and Danny is in the Marines." Brenda said and Sonny responded, "I will not leave you, ever. It should have been me and you, I mean I have Morgan and Michael, I'm blessed and thankful…" Sonny tears up, "I'm also Bi-polar and it's very strong. I need you." Brenda tears up as well, "Yes. I'll marry you." Brenda said and they kissed.

One week later, Sam told Mary and Delina about really being Brenda and they called her that. Brenda was ready and Vanessa was with her father. There was a knocked on the door and Jason with Kendall was there. He hugged them both. "Sonny, is she good for you? You know because I will…" Kendall said and Jason kissed her and then said. "It's four months in the pregnancy," "Spike is with her auntie and I'm going to meet the bride. You two men have your talked." Kendall walked away and Jason said, "Michael was ready to welcome Brenda, Morgan I mean I don't think he understands and Carly has no idea."

**Let's start over.****I'll try to do it right this time around.****It's not over.****'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.****This love is killing me****But you're the only one.****It's not over.**

Brenda was getting ready; Kendall knocked and met the famous Brenda Barrett. "So you're Kendall." Brenda said and Kendall responded, "You're the pain in my husband's past." "Hey your husband starts half the fights." Brenda said and Kendall responded, "Look, I don't have any friends in Pine Valley or Port Charles. We have children and I would like to be friends, your apart of Jason's past and you could help with the hard parts of his business." Brenda hugged Kendall and held her, "This is Mary, my best friend who is the sweetest kindest person you will ever meet. This is Delina, the most supportive toughest woman I ever met." Brenda introduces and Kendall shook both of their hands. "You two have the most sexist men next to my Danny." Delina said.

Jason and Sonny were getting ready. "Is this going to be last time, I stand with you in a wedding?" Jason asked and Sonny responded, "No more divorces. It's time to put it right."

**Taken all I could take****And I cannot wait.****We're wasting too much time****Being strong, holding on.****Can't let it bring us down.****My life with you means everything****So I won't give up that easily.****I'll blow it away, blow it away.****Can we make this something good?****Well, I'll try to do it right this time around**

Kendall walked in and asked Jason that Brenda wanted to talk to him. He left and then Kendall walked too Sonny, "Could I ask you something?" Kendall asked and Sonny shook his head, "If it came out how Vanessa was made, are you ready for Carly?" Kendall asked her and Sonny looked at her, "Are you asking me this because you think she would barge in on Jason…" "I see that little girl, she was so…and Carly is so…, I just met this little girl, I don't want anything to happened to her." Kendall said and Sonny responded, "Jason is lucky to have you, I'm lucky to have you as a friend. You know darkness very well." "I ride it as a amusement park ride, it's called the Kane tempter." Kendall said and Sonny laughed, "Carly is the mother of my children, Brenda is my wife, I love Vanessa."

Brenda and Jason were face to face as Delina and Mary wave as he walked by. "How bad is it when Sonny has a breakdown?" Brenda asked and Jason let her in on it. "So, my daughter could have this later on in life." Brenda said and Jason shook his head. "Okay. Thank you for always watching over him!" Jason hugged Brenda.

The wedding happened, the vows were exchanged and they were announced…Jason dance with Kendall, Delina with Danny, Mary with Ed and Sonny with his Brenda, with Vanessa in the middle. This was a happy event.

Somewhere Carly sat near someone, "You will be perfect, Sonny and Jason won't see you coming." Carly said as Sam Morgan was lying there.


End file.
